Highs And Lows
by Criquett
Summary: Tai and Sora are in completely different crowds. He's a jock while she's on her way to valedictorian, so how can they possibly find common grounds especially when the start of their friendship is a rollercoaster towards disaster? TAIORA
1. Guilty Consciences

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter One: Guilty Consciences **

- Criquett

WARNINGS: There will be slight Matt bashing in this fic, so Yama fans, watch out! Also, this is TAIORA! Slight OOC for a few, some of the ages are altered to fit the story better, but I have plans for every character from 01 and 02 to make an appearance. It starts out with slight Michi content, but not much.

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Digimon…

* * *

"Mr. Kamiya! Do you have any idea how late you are?" a raging Mrs. Mori fumed at the russet-haired teen, who strolled freely into her classroom. "Fifteen minutes! Fifteen blasted minutes of class time! I have been nothing more than patient with you for the past three days with your tardiness but this is really pushing it!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mori! I-"

"And what's more is you tried to sneak in while my back was turned! Didn't even care to knock! Afraid you'd get caught did you? Well look where you're standing now Mr. Kamiya! You haven't reached home plate yet, no sir!" Mrs. Mori said, a manic smile creeping across her shriveled lips.

"I play soccer, ma'am," Tai said quietly in reference to her comment.

"Whatever! I will use whatever metaphor I feel like, you know why Mr. Kamiya? Because this is my classroom, this is MY room and when you are in MY room you will obey MY rules! Got that?"

"Yes Mrs. Mori."

She walked over to her student and looked up at him, pointing a crooked finger and shaking it vigorously. Tai stared down at the squat old woman and gulped. "Now listen here, if I catch just a hair on that fat head of yours out of line one more time, I'll land you in detention! You hear me?"

"Yes Mrs. Mori."

"Good, now stop wasting my time and go to your seat!" She wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders and commenced back to jotting notes on the board.

Tai took a deep breath and quietly slid into his seat, quickly exchanging looks of surprise with the boy behind him. "The hell was that?"

The boy shrugged, adjusting the goggles on his head. "Where were you man?"

"At home, woke up late," Tai yawned casually.

Davis smirked, "As usual."

"Now," Mrs. Mori croaked as she turned around, peering at everyone, especially Tai, through her thick spectacles. "Turn in your books to page 459, there you will see a table of properties for sine, cosine, and tangent. Part of your assignment will be to memorize these properties for a quiz next class. Any questions?"

Tai felt a nerve tingling inside of him. He left his textbook at home. He looked uneasily around the room, hoping to find an extra one lying around. It was no use.

"Ah, the delicious look of the guilty…" Mrs. Mori said tauntingly, rising on her toes to get a better look. "What's the matter Taichi? Forgotten something have we?"

Tai glared back at her. His mouth twitching, eager to spit out a caustic remark.

The teacher laughed to herself. "Front and center Mr. Kamiya." She pulled out a bright slip of pink paper as she began to scribble upon it; the same manic smile reappearing on her squalid face. She was thoroughly enjoying this, savoring every bit. "A reward for you misdoings!"

Tai snatched the paper from her hands. He shot her a spiteful look before he glanced down at the slip. 'DETENTION NOTICE' it read in bold, threatening letters. He remained grouchy for the remainder of class, not caring about whatever was going on around him. He had already received a detention, so it wasn't like she could punish him further, or at least for the day.

The bell let out a shrill ring as the students mechanically packed up their bags and filed out of the classroom. "Tough break Tai," Davis consoled looking down at the pink paper. "But it could be worse, at least we don't have practice today after school, coach would explode, especially since you're the captain!"

"Yeah, but still! This sucks, I would've gotten in just fine if I just forged a note from my mom or something!" Tai pouted as he kicked an open locker. Just then he received a hard nudge from the side.

"Check it out," Davis grinned looking ahead. Tai followed his gaze an immediate smile spread across his face.

"Now Mr. Kido, we all hate monitoring after school detentions, but it's part of our responsibility. It's only fair that every teacher get assigned the duty at least once." A strong elder man said. It was the Headmaster.

"I understand sir, but I'm not very good with discipline. I am what the students call a joke!" The younger blue-haired teacher said hesitantly.

"Now, now Joe, there is no need to worry. Remember, you are the teacher! You are the one with the authority! Threaten them with another detention, suspension, expulsion even, whatever it takes! You are the boss, you are in charge!" Headmaster Oshima coached, patting the teacher on the back, as a father would.

"I'm the boss, I'm in charge!" Mr. Kido repeated, gaining confidence.

"That's the ticket!" The Headmaster let out an encouraging laugh.

"Thank you sir!" Mr. Kido saluted, slapping his legs together. "I'm the boss, I'm in charge…" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall towards his room.

"Hey Mr. Kido!" Davis teased.

The teacher quickly spun around, almost losing his glasses in the process. The two boys sniggered. "Sh-shouldn't you b-boys be getting to class?"

"Oh we will, just wanted to say hi," Davis ragged. Mr. Kido let out a meek smile, clearly chanting the Headmaster's words in his head.

"Yeah, see you after school!" Tai said waving his pink detention slip in the air as he and Davis walked in the other direction, but not before catching the look of sheer horror on the teacher's face. "Man, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually looking forward to detention today!"

Davis laughed. "Yeah, man I'm hungry, when's lunch?" He looked down at his watch. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late, c'mon Tai!"

* * *

"Gross, tell me again why I signed up for this class?" a fair-skinned girl with long jet-black hair groaned as she stretched out a pair of latex rubber gloves.

The girl next to her laughed, rinsing out a dissection tray. "Oh Maya, admit it, this is a fun class!"

"When we're not doing dissections yeah! Oh ew ew ew! Sora how can you touch that? It looks like death itself!" The black-haired girl flinched at the preserved squid that lay in front of her.

Sora laughed, "Maybe that's because it's dead silly. Come on, it's not that bad."

Maya grimaced, then picked up a scalpel and proceeded helping her friend. "It stinks!"

"That's because of the phermaldahyde." A spiky dark-red headed boy said casually from the lab counter adjacent to the two girls. "You know, the preservative fluid?"

Maya silently gagged. "Ugh, thanks Izzy."

"Shoot! I forgot to bring the microscope!" Sora said, laying down the sharp probe in her hand. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Maya squealed as she hurried next to her friend.

Sora rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, then help me rinse off these slides and slip covers." She grabbed a box of small glass rectangular slides and headed over to the wash station. She and Maya occupied the only other available sink. They heard a heated conversation coming from two students working in the sink across from them.

"What's up Yolei?" Maya asked the tall, purple haired girl standing opposite her.

"Cody and I were just talking about what he over heard in the office this morning."

"Well, what did you hear Cody, if you don't mind me asking." Maya said, turning to a shorter boy with bright green eyes.

He shook his head. "I was in the office this morning, Mrs. Miyagi sent me to collect her mail, and I over heard the Headmaster talking to Mr. Fujiyama."

Sora and Maya exchanged worried glances. "What did he say?" Sora spoke.

"Well, apparently in one of Mr. Fujiyama's classes there was a debate among students about educational policies here in Odaiba, which in the Headmaster's words was, 'a severe offense'. So he is considering dismissing Mr. Fujiyama." Cody explained.

"What!" Sora flared.

"But it wasn't his fault. Sora and I were in that class, and we took part in that debate! If anything _we_ should get punished, not Mr. Fujiyama!" Maya said.

"That's noble of you, but Mr. Fujiyama was the teacher. It's his responsibility to handle situations like this, and I'm guessing he didn't do anything to stop the debate?" Cody asked.

"But he didn't encourage it either! He let _us_ handle the situation. I mean it's not like we were wringing each other's necks or anything!"

"Yeah!" Maya agreed, nodding her head.

"But that's not the point," Yolei said. "Teachers aren't allowed to bring up certain topics like religion, political standpoints, and in this case, educational policies set forth by the government in school."

Sora shook her head. "This is outrageous! Mr. Fujiyama is the best liberal arts teacher this school has ever had, Headmaster Oshima said so himself!"

Slowly, slowly more students turned their ears towards the four. Some eagerly joining in the conversation. "Yeah," one boy piped up. "Mr. Fujiyama's the best! No way would they kick him out! How could they? After everything he's done for the school!"

"He goes to all the soccer games and sponsors a lot of fund-raising events! No other teacher in this school is more active than Mr. Fujiyama!" A tall girl with braided plaits said. "Some one needs to put a stop to this!"

"Sora! She's class president!" The other boy declared.

"Yeah!" the students around them chorused.

"Come on Sora, everyone would listen to you! You'd be perfect! We just can't let them do Mr. Fujiyama in like this!" Yolei pleaded.

"Alright, I will do it! Today at lunch, all those who are for Mr. Fujiyama meet me outside in the courtyard!" Sora affirmed as the students all cheered.

"What's all this?" A burly Mr. Watanabe, the biology teacher, boomed when he re-entered his classroom. "I'm gone for ten minutes and you go off rallying away! Back to work, those squids aren't going remove their own organs!"

Sora spent the rest of class devising a way to keep her favorite teacher in school, that is when she wasn't calming Maya during the dissection. The bell finally rang for third period to start. Maya and Sora headed down the spiral staircase of the science department to the main floor, pushing past students to get to their next class

"I'm sorry I won't be there to help you at lunch today Sora. I have a history exam so my teacher assigned us all to last lunch today." Maya said.

"That's ok. I wish you could be there though, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but be careful. It's bad enough that Mr. Fujiyama is on the line, but you could be next!" Maya said with a worried look.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Good luck on your exam," Sora reassured, waving good-bye to her friend. She made her way through the crowded halls and went out the doors leading to the picnic area where a lot of students were already seated.

* * *

"Tai!" a high-pitched female's voce shrieked through the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Tai spun around at the sound of his name, immediately wiping off the deranged look he always wore with a broad, smug grin. A bouncy head of pink hair bobbed over and wrapped its arms around him. "Hey Mimi," he said, slightly muffled.

"I heard about your unfortunate detention from Davis. Does this mean you won't be able to hang out today after school?" Mimi asked, keeping an arm around his neck.

"No, sorry Meems. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, well you know, a little this, a little that?" She said giving him a very naughty wink.

"Oh man Mimi, don't make this worse than it already is!" Tai groaned.

The girl giggled as she unwound herself from his hold. "Come on, Jun is saving us a table."

The pair met up with Mimi's friends and sat down. "Where's Davis?" Tai asked looking at the table full of bubbly, pretty girls.

Jun made a face then replied, "He's in the lunch line. You know what would be perfect? If he wasn't in this lunch, but instead Matt was!"

There was a collective sigh from the table. "He is so hot!" A girl with bright blonde hair said dreamily.

"Yeah, but Davis isn't that bad," another girl said. "He's kinda cute."

Jun snorted into her water. "You say that now Rei, but you didn't see what transpired in the bathroom at our house last night. Plus, hate to break it to you, but he's still head over heels for Maya."

"Still?" the girl named Rei asked. Jun nodded.

"Keep it down you all, here he comes!" Mimi hissed.

"Oh man, it's taco day… I hate taco day!" Davis groaned as he sat down across from Tai and Mimi. "Aren't you hungry Tai? I mean, you _are_ going to be in school a while."

"Shut up," Tai spat. "I'll go through the line in a minute. Speaking of Matt, I'm sure you all heard about the concert coming up."

"Oh my god yes! The girls and I have been practically stalking him!" Mimi squealed.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"To get backstage passes, duh!" Jun replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he only gives out so many though," Mimi said looking down at her nails. "I don't care if I have to fight someone, I'm going to get my pass!"

Tai and Davis traded looks with each other, both thinking the same thing. Girls are vicious.

* * *

"Look, there she is!" the boy from Sora's biology class yelled. "Over here Sora, I was just telling them the news!"

"Oh Sora, say it isn't so! Is it true, the rumors about Mr. Fujiyama?" A concerned girl asked whom Sora recognized from her math class

Sora set her books down a faced her fellow students. "It's true," she began. "They're thinking about firing Mr. Fujiyama! It's up to us to show them how valuable he is to our school!" The students around her all cheered loudly. "Who's with me?" Another loud chorus of yells followed.

"Not so fast," A sly voice said from behind.

"Ken!" Sora exclaimed when she saw the tall boy. His cold blue eyes piercing her warm crimson ones.

"What's this? Looks like trouble's brewing, in the form of a protest to be exact." Ken smiled mischievously.

"It's not a protest Ken-" Sora started.

"Oh but I think it is. An organized public demonstration expressing strong objection to a course of action adopted by those in authority, a.k.a, a protest. And surely you of all people know the rules of this school inside and out Sora… as president of the Headmaster's Disciplinary Squad I think it's time to turn you in."

"You mean your Hall Monitor/creep club?" A voice rang out from the crowd, followed by an echo of boos.

Ken ignored the comment. "Tsk, tsk, never thought _you'd_ step out of line Sora. Perfect little Sora, apple of the Headmaster's eye, too bad there's a worm in it!"

"Bite your tongue! You think you're so big with that sash of yours Ken!" Izzy mocked in reference to the 'MONITOR' sash displayed across Ken's chest. "You've always been jealous of Sora ever since freshman year!"

"Want to join her Izumi?" Ken dared.

Sora held out her hand. "It's ok Izzy. Ken's right, I did step out of line, and I deserve to be punished just like any other student." She said, maintaining her pride.

Ken was a little shocked but quickly recovered. He glared spitefully at Sora who was still receiving cheers as she walked up to him.

"Lead the way Ken," Sora said humbly. She followed him back into the school and then to the main office.

Ken knocked on a large set of double oak-doors. "Headmaster, I caught a student in the act of formulating a protest outside in the courtyards."

The door opened revealing a spacious office completely furnished and warmly decorated. "A protest?" The Headmaster asked looking quizzically at Ken. "Well, let's see the culprit." He laughed merrily.

Sora rose and approached the office. The headmaster stopped laughing at once. "Is this some kind of joke Ken?"

Ken frowned, thoroughly aggravated, "No," he said slowly. "She was caught trying to rally together supporters concerned about Mr. Fujiyama."

The Headmaster nodded in recognition. He cleared his throat, "Well, Miss Takenouchi, if you would please take a seat. Ken you may wait outside."

Ken looked a bit disheartened, he had been hoping to witness Sora's prosecution, but obediently waited outside the Headmaster's office.

Sora bowed her head and sat in a leather armchair across the Headmaster's desk. She looked at the wall opposite herself and saw a number of awards, and certificates framed on it. She also saw pictures of students and was a little surprised to see her own smiling face in a few of them.

"Now Miss Takenouchi, you are one of my personal prides of this school. You have received numerous awards and are recognized as one of Odaiba's top students. I cannot begin to express the pride we have in you for your continuous hard work not only academically but structurally as well. So, you can see why I am having trouble understanding the news Mr. Ichijouji has informed me with."

Sora blushed at the Headmaster's words. "Well sir, what he said was true, but I had no intention of 'rallying' against you. A lot of students including myself feel that Mr. Fujiyama's possible dismissal is an outrage and we were merely expressing our feelings toward the manner."

"I understand Miss Takenouchi, but your actions could have caused a serious imbalance among my students. An imbalance that I personally would have had to attend to. A matter that I simply do not have the time to handle right now. As for Mr. Fujiyama, he is being held on a two week suspension-"

"But Headmaster Oshima!" Sora objected.

"From which he will return and resume teaching as normal." The Headmaster finished, inclining his head toward Sora. "Now, back to you Miss Takenouchi, I think you will agree with me when I say that it is only fair that I assign an appropriate punishment as I would with any other student, wouldn't want to play favorites now would we?"

Sora sighed, "No sir."

"That's a good girl. I am only doing this because I have to Sora," he said sadly as he pulled out a pink form and proceeded to fill it out. He removed his thin gold-framed glasses and handed the slip to Sora.

She looked at it, questioning it in her mind.

"It's a detention notice," the Headmaster said, as if she didn't know what it was. "You will spend one hour after school with Mr. Kido in the Detention Ward. Room 2 on the third floor "

Sora looked back up at the Headmaster. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. She merely bowed her head and left quietly from his office, guilt running through her veins.

* * *

TaDa!

So my part is done. Now, see that lovely little button on the bottom-left that says 'Submit Review'? Well, all that's left is to click it, write a little comment and hit send! Simple huh! Please let me know what you think so far, and if I need to improve on something don't be afraid to tell me!

Hint- more reviews encouraged me faster typing quicker update!

Regards,

Criquett


	2. After School Sentences

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter Two: After School Sentences**

- Criquett

Thank you to all those who reviewed, _Spartan3500, BlueSpirit98, Courage Sun, dbzgtfan2004, Flarie Hanami, JyoraKoumi, Matani, Vash, Litanya, and taiorafann_ this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

The final bell rang as eager students rushed outside, relieved to get through anther long day at Odaiba High. A particular student brown-haired student, however, was not lucky enough to escape to the outdoors. Tai trudged his feet upstairs to the third floor of the school. It was more like an attic than an actual floor. There were only two rooms there. One for storage, the other was his destination, the Detention Ward. Not an unfamiliar place, but one that he dreaded nonetheless. 

It was always either scorching hot or freezing cold, depending on the weather outside. Tai glanced outside the small window and saw a few students wrapping jackets tightly around them in the mid-March breeze. He ran a hand through his thick hair as he turned the knob of room number 2.

He saw a few faces he recognized from his previous sentences in the room, and a few that were new to him. The room was surprisingly full. He walked over and placed his pink notice in a basket with all the others. He glanced back around the room and was thankful to see his favorite seat was still unoccupied. Tai always sat in the back row, second from the end. It was the perfect seat. Far enough away from the teacher's desk, but not right next to the broken window, which today, was sure to let in the cold air. Nobody ever sat in the seat next to the window, another bonus for Tai's seat: privacy.

"What's goin' on Otis?" Tai said patting a huge, pudgy boy sitting in the seat in front of his. The boy smiled and grunted as a reply back. Tai nodded curtly to the other familiar faces and also to the ones he didn't know.

"Ok then," Mr. Kido said a little shakily as he sorted through the pink slips. "Looks like we're just waiting on one other person… should be here shortly" He gave a small smile to the group in front of him, only to receive rolled eyes, death glares, and inappropriate hand gestures in return.

Tai rose from his seat and walked to the front. Mr. Kido made a move to scamper away, but stopped when he saw the brown-haired soccer captain reach for the hand-held pencil sharpener on his desk. Tai smiled as if to say "what's up?" and commenced to the stand over the trashcan by the door where he began to sharpen his pencil. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mr. Kido piped up, rushing past Tai to answer the door. "Y-yes?"

"Hi," a breathless Sora stated as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "Is this room 2?"

"It is, can I help you with something?" Mr. Kido asked, mentally crossing his fingers in hope that he was getting replaced.

"Yes, I'm here to serve a detention." Sora handed him her notice.

Mr. Kido looked at her in disbelief, as did everyone else in the room. "I-I…uh… well, come in… are you sure you're supposed to be here Miss Takenouchi?" Sora simply smiled. "Well I'll be, signed by Headmaster Oshima himself." Mr. Kido said in almost a hushed whisper.

Sora took that as a sign to enter, accidentally bumping into Tai who was fixed behind the door. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Tai didn't say anything for a moment. He stood rooted where he was and stared at the girl before him. He snapped himself out of it, "No, it was my fault." He looked over to Mr. Kido who was still frantically scanning Sora's detention notice.

"Aren't you Sora Takenouchi, class president?" A dark, mousy haired girl asked rudely.

"I am." Sora stated plainly.

"Class president?" A spiky haired boy wheezed through his pierced lip. "The hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having tea with Oshima?" There was collective assortment of laughs and grunts.

"Ignore them," Tai said out of the corner of his mouth as he followed her back to his seat.

"I did," Sora smiled as she set her bag down by the only vacant seat.

Tai immediately stood up and gestured towards his chair, "Here, take my seat. You don't want to sit there, it's the worst seat in the house."

"No, it's okay, I love the window seats."

"You say that now," Tai smirked. "You noobs have so much to learn."

"Sorry?" Sora asked looking over at him with a raised brow.

"Newcomers." Tai explained bluntly.

"Oh, and I take it you're a regular here?" She asked wryly.

He shot her a quick look, "I've been here once or twice."

"O-okay, let's get settled. I'm sure you all have homework that needs to get done." Mr. Kido said anxiously to the class. He relaxed a bit when he saw the students reach down into their bags as they pulled out their materials. "Um, no talking! You'll be dismissed at 4:30."

Tai stole another glance at the girl beside him before he settled down into his history book. He propped the book up on his table and sank lower into his seat, obscuring his face from view of the teacher. "So, are you going to answer the question?"

"What question?" Sora asked.

"The hell are you doing here?" Tai asked, imitating the boy who asked her the same question earlier.

Sora covered her mouth, trying to conceal a laugh. "Oh" she mouthed. "I'm a political prisoner."

It was Tai's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mean that protest at lunch today?"

Sora nodded. "What about you?"

"I was late for class… again." Tai said regretfully.

"P-please, those in the back, keep quiet for those who are trying to study," Mr. Kido's voice said from somewhere overhead.

"For those who are trying to sleep," Tai muttered. Sora laughed to herself as she turned back to her calculus notes. She pulled out a pad of graph paper and began working on her homework.

Tai looked subtly in her direction. When he noticed she was busy working he went back to his textbook, flipping through the pages while admiring the pictures and photographs.

Sora felt a chill run down her spine as a sharp breeze rattled through a gap in the window. She rubbed her hands together in her lap while her teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. She heard Tai snigger and shot her head in his direction.

"I won't say I told you so," he said.

"You just did."

"I know, that was the point," Tai retorted as he sat up in his seat. Sora gave him a puzzled look and let out another shiver as a second brisk wind made its way in.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked in shock as she watched him take off his green blazer, which was a part of the school uniform.

"Being a gentleman," Tai said casually as he tossed the jacket into her lap.

Sora stared down at the green blazer in her lap. She wove her arms in the sleeves and adjusted the collar. There was no mistaking that it was too big for her, but she thanked him all the same. "Thank you."

Tai smiled and resumed flipping through his history book.

She was very grateful for his kind gesture, and a little surprised at the same time. She could still feel his body warmth radiating from the folds of the fabric onto her cool skin. Afraid that another gust would take it away, Sora instinctively wrapped Tai's jacket tighter around her small figure, and noticed the sweet smell of cologne. She took a deep breath, inhaling more of the scent, frowning as she exhaled. It was an annoying amount of cologne. Not because there was too much, but because there was just enough to keep you sniffing for more.

Sora heard the ticking of the clock on the wall behind her. She turned her head and was shocked to see only fifteen minutes had gone by since she arrived. A look around the room told her it was, however, enough time to leave the majority of the room lolling their heads to the side as they dozed off. It wasn't long before Tai himself was overheard snoring softly underneath his history book. She sighed to herself as she picked up her calculator and began entering numbers.

After only a few more interruptions, Mr. Kido noticed that it was almost time for dismissal. He sighed in relief, "Okay team, well done today. I-I mean, I hope you learned your lesson! Let's hope we never meet under these circumstances again. You are dismissed."

"Psst! Hey," Sora nudged her sleeping neighbor.

"Wha?" Tai asked sleepily. He heard a giggle come from somewhere overhead. He looked up and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sora in his jacket. It seemed to be eating her up; her hands were hidden by the long sleeves as the rest of the jacket fell loosely around her.

"Ha ha yourself," Tai leered. "Please don't tell me you walk around school in ridiculous clothes like that!"

Sora laughed, gaping at him. "No, but you do!" She teased, removing the garment and handing it back to the sleepy boy in front of her. Tai laughed as he stood and stretched.

"See, normally you can't sleep in here, but thanks to Mr. Kido…" Tai yawned. "Sweet dreams."

Sora rolled her eyes as she led the way downstairs to the main floor. She saw Maya waiting for her in the lobby looking thoroughly annoyed. She was afraid that her best friend was mad, but understood when she saw a familiar dark-claret haired boy with goggles chatting away next to her friend.

"Sora!" Maya cried in relief, jumping up to greet her.

Davis was a little surprised but rose out of his seat to meet with Tai. "'Sup?"

Tai smirked as he glanced over at the two girls next to them.

"Oh my gosh Sora, I can't believe you got a detention!" Maya shrieked.

"I know," Sora said sadly. "But I guess I deserved it. Thanks for waiting for me! I know it must have been hard."

Maya glared at Sora. "You have no idea…" Sora laughed airily. "Come on, let's go."

The two friends gathered their things and were about to head out the door when a voice called out.

"Hey, Sora!" Tai called out. "Go on Davis, I'll meet you outside." He jogged up to the auburn-haired girl.

"Hang on a minute," Sora said to her friend. Maya nodded and waited by the main doors. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering," Tai began, finding his charm, "well you know I had fun with you today.."

"You mean when you weren't drooling in your sleep?" Sora poked.

"Heh, yeah…" Tai scratched the back of his head. "Well, apart from that, I had a good time."

Sora smiled and gave a small nod.

"Yeah? I mean yeah, so if you're not busy then maybe we could I dunno, go out for bite to eat or something."

Sora looked at the books in her arms, unsure how to answer. "Listen Tai, you're a nice guy and everything and I did have fun, but you see I'm really busy…"

Tai wasn't going to back down now. No girl had ever been "too busy" fro him before. "Like what? What all do you have to do?"

Sora was a little taken back. "Well, I have to get started on an oral report for my sociology class, and tomorrow after school Mrs. Miyagi asked me and a few others to help her tutor some kids in chemistry, and-"

"Chemistry?" Tai asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you know molecules, atoms… chemistry?" Sora said slowly.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks. But seriously I need help in chemistry…" his mind began racing. "I uh… need to pass the unit on...er… acids and bases."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Acids and bases?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes! Please? Come on, you need _to_ tutor, and I need _a_ tutor!" Tai pleaded.

Sora sighed, "Alright, I guess so."

"Great! How does tomorrow 6 o' clock at my house sound? I live right across the street from Izzy Izumi"

"Fine, I'll see you then. Bye," Sora said. 'I'm really going to regret this,' she thought as she turned and walked away.

Tai on the other hand threw a fist in the air and commenced dancing all the way outside only to be laughed at by Davis and a group of girls standing in the parking lot.

* * *

:-D yay, chapter two is done! Review please, even if you didn't like it! 

Regards,

Criquett


	3. They Have Chemistry

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter Three: They Have Chemistry**

- Criquett

Thank you SO much to all those who reviewed!

Matani: So glad you liked it!

Prima-chan: Wow, thank you for your kind words, they really meant a whole lot to me!

JelieBeane: awww, you think I'm funny! XD

Litanya: You're from Australia? that's so cool! you know when your writing, you forget how big your audience can get! thanks for your reviews

Courage Sun:) Thank you VERY much, I can go to bed happily knowing that I have readers like you out there!

Yashirochan: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

JyouraKoumi: sorry, no koumi in this one... maybe a future fic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

"So she's coming over tonight?" Davis asked quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yeah she's going to help me with chemistry," Tai whispered back.

"But Tai, you don't-"

"Ssshhhh!" The teacher hissed from the front of the room. "Mr. Motomiya! Please, don't disturb your classmates during a test!"

Davis turned back to the open-response before him. He grazed the tip of his pen on the paper and began hastily copying down the first words that came to his head.

"5 minutes!" The teacher warned.

'_And.. that's how… the pilgrims made… their first voyage… to the New World.'_ Davis scribbled as he neared the bottom of his page. He placed his pencil behind his ear and cracked his knuckles with a satisfied smile. "A+ here I come!" He boasted to Tai, who was already finished. He added a little skip to his walk as he handed in his test just before the bell rang.

"So you think you did well, huh?" Tai asked.

"Oh yeah, studied my ass off for this one!"

"Yeah, I got through most of it, but I totally made up crap about Adolf Hitler on the last open-response. I said he grew up with nine toes which was why he turned all crazy," Tai laughed.

Davis froze. "Adolf Hitler? Damn it!" He cursed loudly, startling the small freshman girl in front of them.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked.

"I wrote my essay on the wrong topic, I gotta go back and see if Mrs. Tsujo will let me re-do it," Davis said angrily as he turned and walked back down the hall.

Tai chortled to himself when he saw a familiar sheet of long, silky black hair. He quickened his pace and eventually caught up to Maya and Izzy. "Hey Maya."

The girl turned at the call of her name. "Oh, hi Tai…. Uh… what's up?" She wasn't used to conversing with him like this before. They never made any form of contact in the past; she always got the vibe that he was too good for her, but she didn't really care.

"Oh nothing much, how are you Izzy?" Tai nodded to the shorter boy on Maya's left.

Izzy just stared at Tai before finally answering "…Fine…" He too was skeptical of Tai's sudden cordiality towards them.

"Good, that's good to hear," Tai said, not helping relax the tension in Izzy's brows. "I was just wondering if you all had seen Sora…"

Maya was the first to speak. "She's in the library… why?"

"She let me borrow a pencil yesterday in detention and I just wanted to give it back to her." Tai lied.

"Well I have a class with her next block, so I could return it to her," Maya suggested. She knew he was lying; Sora always wrote in pen and never used a pencil unless she had to.

"Here comes Sora now," Izzy said, looking past the group to the familiar redhead he had grown up with.

"Hi guys!" Sora greeted.

"Hey Sor, we were just talking about you," Maya began. "Our new friend Tai here said he has a pencil to give back to you." She said staring hard into Tai's chocolate brown eyes. "Come on Izzy, we should go get our presentation set up before class starts." She smiled at a confused Sora, winking slyly.

Sora watched her friends leave as she rounded back on Tai. "What was that about?"

Tai shrugged innocently. "Still up for today?"

"Yeah, but listen I have a really huge sociology report that I need to work on and it's due tomorrow so-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll have you home by bed time," Tai joked. "Now get to class, slacker."

Sora was about to retort with a comment about his hair but it was too late, he was already on his way downstairs. She grinned to herself, 'No one gets the last laugh except me! I'll get him back this afternoon.'

* * *

Tai was itching to race home and get his house ready for Sora's arrival. As soon as Coach Kasai dismissed the team from practice, he sprinted out of the field, cleats and all, and jogged towards his apartment complex. He hopped the stairs two at a time all the way to the sixth floor. He frantically searched his duffel bag until he heard the familiar jingling of keys.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called into the apartment as he kicked off his soccer cleats.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" His mother asked routinely from the kitchen.

"Fine, but listen a friend is coming over today to help me study." Tai announced looking around the living room, mentally checking off areas that would need to be spruced up.

"That's fine but I'll be out late tonight with my book club." Mrs. Kamiya appeared out of the kitchen, drying her wet hands on the apron tied around her waist.

"Lay off the drinks this time mom," Tai joked.

"Do I have to?" She sighed, laughing at the surprised look on her son's face, "Kidding!"

Tai laughed a little, eyeing his mother suspiciously. "Where's Kari?"

"Sleepover," His mother answered shortly going back into the kitchen. "You're father called today, said he'd be back from his trip to Kyoto tomorrow evening."

"Excellent!" Tai cheered clapping his hands together. 'Dad's gone, mom's leaving for the night, sister's at a sleepover… well done!'

"There are a few snacks in the fridge for you and Davis-"

"Mom, it's not Davis!"

"Well who else would be coming over to help you 'study'?" His mom asked, forming quotation marks with her fingers.

"This girl from school, her name is Sora," Tai answered a little offended.

"Well, as long as you're not studying each other then it's fine by me."

"Mom!" Tai yelled. He heard his mother laughing as she went into her room. She appeared a few minutes later after freshening up and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Bye bye dear, mummy loves you!" She said, pinching Tai's cheek affectionately.

"Good bye!" Tai said annoyed. He checked the clock hanging on the wall overhead. 4:55, Sora wouldn't be arriving 'til 6, giving Tai enough of time to tidy up. Luckily his mom was a top-notch housewife so there was really very little for him to do.

"Well, if I can't clean the house up, then I might as well clean myself up," Tai said to himself, staring down at his the sweaty soccer uniform he was wearing. He grabbed a towel from his room and hopped in the shower.

Feeling refreshed in a clean blue soccer jersey and cargo-khaki shorts, Tai proceeded to tackle his hair. After many tries he gave up and let it poof out by itself. He dabbed a hint of cologne (the annoying amount) on himself and brushed his teeth.

Tai checked the clock: 5:40. He went into the kitchen, pulled out a couple of colas along with a bowl of chips and set them on the coffee table next to the freshly cut flowers in the living room. He dimmed the lights just a bit and stood back to look around the room. 'Oh man, if Mimi could see this now…'

He was snapped back to realty when he heard the doorbell ring. "She's early…" Tai said as he straightened up his look, letting his charm take over. He took a deep breath, turned the knob and… "Davis! What the hell are you doing here?"

His goggle-headed friend poked his head inside the apartment, "Nothing," he shrugged innocently, looking around. "Ah, dimmed lights, nice!" He said, nudging Tai in the arm.

"You have to go, she'll be here any minute!" Tai hissed.

"Re-lax! She won't get here for another 10 minutes, girls always run late! Plus man, I'm hungry" Davis said patting his stomach as he eyed the bowl of chips.

"You have a house Davis, with a refrigerator full of food! So how about you see your way to it!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! What's a guy gotta do to get some grub in this town? Anyway, I'll see you around. Good luck with the chemistry eh, eh?" Davis teased, elbowing Tai while throwing obvious winks.

Tai rolled his eyes and shut the door in his face. He sighed heavily when he heard the doorbell ring again. "Go home Davis!" Tai yelled as he swung the door open again, freezing in place when he did. "Sora!" His voice cracked.

A very pretty ginger-haired girl now occupied the space where Davis once stood. "Hello Tai," She said with a hint of a smile. Davis, on the other hand, was down on his hands and knees pounding the floor with a fist, tears streaming down his face from all his hysterical laughing.

"Nice move Tai!" He hacked.

Tai shot the crouched boy a severe look before apologizing to Sora. "Sorry… um, please, come in."

Sora smiled, trying as hard as she could not to laugh herself. She removed her shoes and placed them by the door. She looked around the apartment, "Nice place."

"Thanks," Tai said, shutting the a little harder than he normally would. "Make yourself at home." He stole a quick look while her back was turned. She wore a lavender, three-quarter length, turtleneck sweater with an argyle pattern, along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"So, shall we get started?" Sora asked.

"Uh…sure! Where do you want to work?" Tai asked.

"This room looks nice, how about in here?" Sora asked from the living room. Tai followed her in and sat on in the armchair next to where she stood. "Ok, so what are you having trouble with?"

"Er… well we just started the lesson and I was absent on the first day so I'm kind of lost. Sorry, I uh, left my books in my locker… I forgot to bring them home because I had soccer practice." Tai said sheepishly.

"That's ok, I brought over some of my reviews from first semester." Sora said, laying out a number of worksheets on the table. "Alright, the main thing to remember about acids and bases is pH level. The scale goes from 1 to 14, so substances with a low pH reading from 1 through 6 are acids. The lower the number, the stronger the acid. Get it?"

Tai nodded, trying to absorb the nonsensical words spilling from Sora's mouth. "So… what's seven then? It's in the middle, so wouldn't that make it neutral?"

"Exactly!" Sora smiled. "Water is the most common neutral substance, so it reads as a 7. Its neither an acid or a base."

The hands of the clock seemed to rotate at an incredulous rate. Before long they were already pointing at 11:00.

"Ok, so binary acids are made of hydrogen and a halogen, right?" Tai asked, concentrating hard on the topic at hand.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed. "Wow Tai, I didn't think you had it in you, but looked how much you've learned! You know the three types-"

"Arrhenius, Bronsted-Lowry, and Lewis," Tai boasted.

"And how to perform titration problems!" Sora finished, beaming up at Tai.

"I didn't think I had it in me either, but I don't know… there's something about you that just makes it stick, you know?"

Sora smiled. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Is it that late already? I have to go Tai!" She reached over for her purse and proceeded to stand when she was jerked back down.

"Don't go," Tai pleaded. "I've gotten so much out this, and I'm afraid I'll forget it all after you leave! This was actually really fun"

"You will not!" Sora rolled her eyes. "I had fun too," She said, letting Tai pull her back down on the sofa.

"Yeah, so stay for a while." Tai said, trying to lean in closer.

The girl next to him shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I have to finish my report for Mr. Satsuki."

Tai sighed, "Well, at least let me walk you home."

"Ok, if you must." Sora said airily.

Tai grabbed his track jacket and laced his tennis shoes. He snatched the house keys from the side table and escorted Sora outside. "So, what does the class president to for fun?" He asked in a conversational manner.

"Well, I enjoy being organized, studying strenuously, spending a good portion of my weekends in the library, and mingling with my fellow students." Sora replied sweetly, laughing at the bewildered look on Tai's face.

"Uh, that's…cool…?" He said hesitantly.

"I was kidding!" Sora joked. "Most of the free time I get is spent with my friends at the movies or in the park! My mom owns a flower shop so I'm sometimes in there helping her out."

Tai laughed a little nervously. "You had me going there. That's cool, I'm more over the same too, hanging out with friends, playing soccer, typical Tai trends."

Sora snorted. "Tai trends?"

"Pssh, yeah!" He looked down at her incredibly. "You mean you've never heard of Tai trends? Please, everyone at school follows them!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Define everyone."

"Cool people. I don't hang around losers, well, apart from you I guess."

Sora punched him lightly in the arm, pouting slightly. "Yeah, well this was weird for me too. High-strung, haughty, heinous jocks aren't my type either."

Tai smirked. "Think I'm a hottie?"

"Wrong definition dumb ass!" She rolled her eyes. "My apartment is just around this corner." She quickened her pace slightly, hoping he wouldn't catch the faint blush that rolled across her cheeks.

"But seriously, thank you so much for tonight. I don't think I've ever learned so much and actually been able to retain it ever in my life!" Tai said genuinely.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help. I hope you get a good grade on your test!"

"I will, and it'll be because of you! Thanks again Sora. I'll see you tomorrow then I hope." And with that said, Tai leaned in a placed a generous kiss on her soft cheek. He smiled at the shocked, flushed girl in front of him. He gave a small, curt wave and turned back towards his house, a broad grin across his face.

* * *

Finished! Big surprises and juicy drama coming ahead, so please review if you want to see what unfolds!

Regards,

Criquett

He stle a wuick glance


	4. She Wants Revenge

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter Four: She Wants Revenge**

- Criquett

Ah, once again thank you for your reviews! Sorry this next chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones... I'll make it up, don't worry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

"So therefore… mental illnesses such as schizophrenia, autism, and attention deficit disorder are caused by disturbances in the… the brain and usually have lifelong effects…" Sora yawned, shuffling the handful of note cards in her hands. 

Mr. Satsuki removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples. "Miss Takenouchi," he began. Sora swallowed hard. "You are three minutes short of time. I only asked for a 5-minute presentation. I certainly expected much more from you, what seems to be the problem?"

Sora sighed. She got home later than she had anticipated last night and found it hard to concentrate especially after her midnight kiss. "I'm very sorry, I didn't have time to finish last night."

"You had three nights to complete this report. I must say I am very disappointed."

Sora stared at the tiled floor, tears slowly beginning to well in her eyes. She slumped back into her seat, refusing to look up at anyone for the remainder of the class.

When the bell finally tolled for second period, Sora heaved herself from her chair and quietly made her way into the quickly crowding halls. She heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sora!" Maya's voice rang. "Hey, I tried calling you last night, but your mom said you were tutoring. Anyway, how did your presentation go?"

Sora glared at her best friend. "Horrible. I was three minutes under time! Tai kept me 'til really late last night, but it's not his fault. He needed help with chemistry and I agreed to help. But I got home so late that I had absolutely no time to finish or even get myself organized!"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Maya frowned, trying to comprehend what she just heard. "Tai? Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah, after that detention he asked me to help him with his chemistry class," Sora said, brushing the topic away with her hand.

"Uh Sora, Tai flunked chem." Maya said.

"What are you talking about? He has his test today and he really knows the material now-"

"No. I mean he was in my first semester chemistry class, and I watched him fail the class!"

"What?" Sora exploded. "He already took the class! Then why the hell did he ask me to come over?"

Maya shrugged. "Maybe he likes you?"

Sora fumed. "He knew I had a huge oral report today! He wasted five hours of my time … I could have gotten an A when instead I got a C! I'm going to murder him!"

* * *

"Hi Davis," Mimi greeted coolly. 

"Huh? Oh hey Mimi, what's up?" He asked as he resumed eating his lunch. The pink-haired girl twirled a lock of her hair as she searched the cafeteria, looking for someone. Her finger cam to an abrupt stop as she spotted who she was looking for. "What is Tai doing?"

She watched the tall brunette going from table to table, talking to random people. Davis looked up from his tray, "Oh, he's looking for Sor- uh… you!" He quickly caught himself and tried to play it off.

"Who is Soruh Yoo?" Mimi asked naively.

"You," Davis corrected. "I meant to say Tai is looking for you."

Mimi raised a skeptical brow. "Davis." She said sternly. "Why didn't Tai come hang out with me like he always does yesterday after school."

"We had soccer practice, and he was tired." Davis said, trying to act casual.

"Soccer has never stopped him before… why do you lie?" Mimi asked, cocking her head to the side.

Davis began humming loudly, trying to ignore the girl across from him. Mimi frowned; she knew Tai made plans last night and they did not include her. She ran a promiscuous toe up Davis's leg from under the table.

"Ok, ok!" Davis winced, biting his lip. Mimi gave a smug grin, dropping her foot back to the ground. "He met a girl at detention and asked her to come over. Don't ask me what they did 'cause I don't know."

"But you know who it was. Tell me." Mimi said making an obvious adjustment in her seat.

"Sora!" Davis said quickly.

"Sora Takenouchi?" Mimi asked incredulously. Davis nodded, casting his eyes down at his empty tray. "Well," Mimi huffed, "She obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with."

* * *

Sora was seething for the rest of the day. She quickly became very irritable and snapped at anyone who even looked at her. She ripped a whole in her notes from pressing down too hardly with her pen and nearly yelled at Izzy when he asked her what was wrong. 

Maya consoled Izzy as she explained what had happened. "Tai's just a horny, perverted jock who just wants to get into your pants!" Maya said.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sora said, smacking herself in the head. "You know he really had me going with his stupid act."

"Well it must have been easy for him," Izzy replied. "Acting stupid doesn't take a lot of brain power. The beauty of it all is really quite outstanding."

"…Anyway! Did anything like actually _happen_ between you two?" Maya asked.

"Not really, I mean we had fun and he seemed like he really got a lot out of it and everything… and then he kissed me."

"What!" Izzy and Maya shrieked in unison.

"Not like that!" Sora added quickly. "He walked me back to my apartment because it was really late and he just gave me a thank-you kiss on the cheek, that's all!"

"Yeah well you better hope that was all it was. Tai is bad news Sora, he'll ruin your reputation here," Izzy informed.

"Thanks for the heads up Izzy." Sora stated a bit sarcastically. "Ugh! I hate him! He's gonna get it from me and he'll be sorry!"

Maya and Izzy exchanged uneasy glances. The day was thankfully almost over; only 15 minutes left. They both remained silent, allowing Sora to be consumed in her wrathful thoughts towards Tai. Meanwhile an eavesdropping Jun eagerly waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

"Mimi!" Jun called out through the emptying halls. 

"Hey Jun! What's up?" Mimi asked her friend.

"You won't believe what I over heard last hour!"

"Oooh, I love conversations that start like this! Spill!" Mimi squealed.

"Well, apparently Sora was tutoring Tai in chemistry last night, and-"

"Chem? But he already took that class!" Mimi interrupted.

"I know, but Sora didn't! So she's all mad at him now because he kept her really late last night and she didn't get to finish some project for today! But he _did_ kiss her on the cheek afterwards." Jun finished.

Mimi laughed. "On the cheek? That's it? Hah! Well, I still want my share of fun. Come on Jun, let's go watch the boys practice."

* * *

"Maya, what time is boys soccer practice over?" Sora asked as the two headed off towards the auditorium for an after school class executive meeting. 

"4:45, why? You're not going to go are you?"

"I'm just going to stop by for a minute, not too long." Sora said casually. Maya could tell she was trying hard to suppress the burning feelings swimming through her mind.

Sora made her way to the first row with all the other board members and quietly listened to the announcements made by Yolei, who was a student representative. She waited for the applause to cease before she rose to join Yolei at the podium. After giving her reports she addressed the hall about upcoming school events. She assigned members for fundraising activities and publicity promotions for the spring dance.

"As you all know, the spring dance isn't far so we need people to work lunches and sell tickets. Prices will be a bit more expensive this year due Matt's band, who graciously agreed to perform. Also, we have a new venue for the dance. Instead of the gymnasium, Headmaster Oshima is allowing us to rent out The Stadium, which is an open arena, so decorations will need to be limited. We'll have another board meeting next Tuesday here after school, where we will take care of the logistics. Thank you." Sora closed her notebook and paused for any questions. When none arose she stepped down from the stage, gathered her things and left with Maya towards the soccer field.

* * *

The team was huddled in a tight circle, listening to Coach Kasai's final remarks. Afterwards, they were dismissed and headed off the field towards the locker rooms. Mimi looked around the field and jumped off the bleachers. She walked over towards Tai, swaying her hips as she did. "Hey Tai," she cooed. 

The sweaty brown-haired boy smiled before taking a long drink from his sports-bottle. "What's goin' on Meems?"

"Oh nothing, you looked fabulous at practice today," She said, advancing slowly towards him.

He grinned, not noticing the quick shift in Mimi's eyes. He let her spin him around so she now faced the school. She grimaced slightly before wrapping a generous arm around his sweaty neck. She looked past his shoulder and smiled devilishly.

A look of shock and complete disgust filled Sora's fragile face. Mimi saw Maya trying to drag her away, but she didn't budge. Mimi snuggled closer to Tai as he led her off the field. She flashed a malevolent wink in the red-head's direction, gloating with pride.

"Ugh," Maya said distastefully. "He's such a man-whore! Come on Sora, let's go home. Forget about him."

Sora ignored the girl next to her. She marched up towards the bleacher and grabbed a red and black duffel bag with KAMIYA written on it. She emptied it out on the ground and threw its contents all over the field. She then snatched his water bottle, gathered a heap full of dirt from the ground and sprinkled it inside. She shook the bottle with all her might, and chucked it back in the bag. "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Yikes! Can Tai recover from his mistakes? And will Sora ever forgive him? Review and find out! 

Regards,

Criquett


	5. Slim Defeat

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter Five: Slim Defeat**

**- Criquett**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

It was a particularly cold Friday morning. Maya shivered uncontrollably as she shut the windows to the art room. She lingered close to the kiln, which still emitted a little heat. It was her independent study block so the room was familiarly empty. Ms. Kameda trusted her favorite student enough to leave her in the classroom unattended as she went about her business around the school.

Maya swept her long black hair into a loose ponytail, gathering her dirty paintbrushes and walked towards the sink. She ran the fine hairs through the warm water, glancing up at the clock, which was fixed above the open classroom door directly across from her. She felt a nerve twitch as she saw a familiar brown-haired boy stroll past. He carried a folded bright green hall pass in his hand. Maya rolled her eyes. Green was last semester's hall pass color. Her shoulders stiffened as he met her glare.

Tai smiled genuinely. An innocent, boyish smile; eyes gleaming brightly. He looked around the classroom briefly before entering. "Morning!"

Maya held her tongue, clenching her teeth as her fierce blue eyes narrowed in on him. She watched him hop on top of a table, dangling his feet back and forth. She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist, ignoring him.

Tai wasn't quick to catch on. "What's up M-dog?" he joked.

"What's up?" She asked back in more of a question than a greeting. "You really have the nerve to ask me what's up?" Her voice shaking slightly.

Tai shrugged. "Yes?"

Maya fumed. She placed an angry hand on her hip. "So this is how it's going to be? Well, you may have fooled my best friend with your stupid act but you're not kidding me!"

Tai bowled over. "What are you talking about?"

The black-haired girl flared. She grabbed a chunk of cold, red clay and began tearing pieces of it off. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about!" She began chucking them as hard as she could, one by one towards the indolent teen across from her.

"Hey!" Tai yelled, trying to bat the balls of clay away with his hand.

"You have some guts!" She continued, ignoring his frequent protests. "Some ugly, putrid, rotten, molded guts! How can you be so insensitive?"

Tai had now ducked behind a paint palette, using as it as a shield to protect himself from the missiles of clay. "Whoa! Maya! Calm down, would you just stop for a second!" Thankfully she drew a deep breath and lowered her hand. "Okay, now seriously, what's going on?"

"You. Lied!" She said through clenched teeth, flinging the last slab of clay in his direction.

"About what?"

"Chemistry!" Maya shrieked, resorting in paintbrushes now that the clay was all used up. "You _knew_ she had a huge report the next day!"

Tai's eyes widened behind the now dented palette. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He waved it back and forth above his head as a sign of surrender. He peeked over the rim of the palette and when he saw Maya lay down the brush in her hand, he spoke. "I'm guessing this is about Sora then?"

"Cut the crap Tai! Honestly, chemistry? Couldn't you have asked her for help in a class you're actually _in_?"

Tai stared at Maya's shoes. "Who told you?" He asked quietly.

"I told me Tai! You were in my chemistry class last semester!"

Tai sighed, mentally kicking himself in the head. "Okay, okay! I screwed up!"

"Yeah you did!" Maya said. "And don't even get me started about yesterday!"

Tai looked up and met her gaze. "Yesterday?" He gulped.

Maya's eyes widened in disbelief. "Sora and I were at soccer practice!"

Tai continued to stare at her, his expression unchanged. He thought over her last words until finally it dawned upon him. "Mimi! Oh my god, you didn't see … _that_… did you?"

Maya let out a deep breath. "You know what Tai," she said tiredly. "Stay the hell away from us." She threw a dirty paintbrush in the sink and proceeded to walk out of the door. Her throat was parched from all the yelling.

"Maya wait!" Tai called. Running up to her as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving further. He was a little surprised when she obediently stayed and didn't fight against his hold. He lessened his grip on her slim arm before continuing. "I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want Sora to hate me. I know I shouldn't have lied, but I couldn't think of any other reason for her to hang out with me."

"So you didn't want to get in her pants?"

"Well, not right away-" He saw Maya roll her eyes in disgust and impulsively tightened his grasp on her so she wouldn't storm off. "Kidding! No, I just wanted to get to know her. I don't really hang around people like her often."

"You mean smart people?" Maya asked thinking of Davis.

He ignored the comment. "Come on, you're her best friend, how can I make her forgive me?"

"You can't _make_ anyone forgive you. You have to giver her a reason to. Or in your case several."

"Well okay, but how?"

Maya turned and faced him. He was a good deal taller than she was but she continued to look into him. "Why don't you start with exactly what you just told me." She wriggled free from his grip and proceeded out the door towards the water fountains.

Tai now stared at the empty space in front of him. 'Okay, now to remember exactly what I just told her…' He thought. '…..' "Maya!"

* * *

Davis was unusually quiet at lunch that day. He poked around at his food, not really aware that it was there in front of him. He looked up and groaned loudly when he saw a group of girls putting up posters in the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Mimi asked aloud.

Jun rolled her eyes. "He's trying to think of a way to ask Maya to the spring concert. He's getting all antsy now that posters are going up for it."

Mimi smirked. "Poor guy."

"Where's Tai?"

Mimi shrugged, tossing her bright pink hair to the side. "I don't know. Don't really care either. I had my share of fun, plus… lookie what I got us!" She reached into her purse and pulled out two gold-foil tickets with the letters VIP stamped on the back.

Jun squealed. "Oh my god! You got them!"

"Told ya I would!" Mimi boasted, handing her friend a pass. "I'm going shopping today after school, wanna come?"

"I can't. I have to stay after school today and make up an exam I missed." Jun said. "Why are you going shopping so early? The dance is still two weeks away."

"I know, but EVERYONE will go shopping next week. Can you imagine how horrifying it would be if someone showed up in the same dress?" Mimi shrieked.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Davis announced moodily, startling the two girls next to him. He rose from his chair and slumped out of the cafeteria. He pushed the door to the men's room open and saw Tai pacing back and forth. "Tai?"

The brown-eyed boy was jerked from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, hey Davis."

"What are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Sora knows," was all he had to say for Davis to nod in comprehension. "She found out from Maya. God I completely forgot she used to be in my chem class!" He saw his friend's eyes cast down at the mention of Maya's name. "Still haven't asked her?"

Davis nodded. "No. Who am I kidding? I have no chance with her!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What are you going to do about Sora?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders heavily. "I never see her during the day."

"She has a yearbook meeting today after school. I heard her talking about it. You could try talking to her after practice today."

"Yeah, but what am I going to say? I doubt she'll let me off easy, she didn't even really want to come over in the first place."

Davis shook his head. "Why us man?"

* * *

Sora was thankful that she was finally in her last class for the day. She was even more grateful for the day being a Friday. She stared ahead at the chalkboard, mindlessly copying down the notes that were dustily scribbled all over it. She came to a halt when she noticed the bright yellow flyer hanging on the end of the board. It was for the spring dance. Sora grimaced. She hated the color yellow, but the rest of the board protested when she suggested another color. 'It matches Yamato's hair!' All the girls argued.

She heard the bell ring loudly through the classroom. After gathering her things together she strolled out of the classroom, throwing the yellow flyer another disgusted look. She saw her two best friends waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"Hi Sora," Izzy smiled. She nodded in return.

"Are you coming with us Izzy?" She asked referring to the yearbook meeting she and Maya had.

"No, I can't. I have a tech club meeting in the lab today. I just wanted to give you the CDs you wanted to borrow." Izzy said, handing her a small stack of CD discs.

"Oh, thanks! You want to go catch a movie or something later?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'll call you later," Izzy said, waving to the two girls as he headed towards the math wing.

Maya was quiet the whole way to the cafeteria. "What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"It's nothing." She said flatly. She pushed open the double doors of the cafeteria and saw a few of their friends settling down.

Sora followed the black-haired girl inside when she heard her a voice call out. She turned and was taken aback. An attractive, young, blonde-haired boy stood a few feet away from her, gesturing for her to come over. Sora turned and whispered, "You go on, I'll just be a minute." Maya nodded slowly, keeping a curious eye on her friend.

"Hi Matt," Sora said. She had to admit she was nervous. They had never really spoken to each other before.

The boy smiled and walked up to her, holding out a hand, "Hello Sora."

She took his hand and shook it gently. He had a firm grip and a warm touch. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Miss Narita, the yearbook sponsor, wants pictures taken of the spring dance, so she asked me to stop by today, but I have rehearsal in a few minutes. So, I was wondering if you could tell her that I'm sorry, and that I am giving you a pass so you can come a steal a few shots of the band and the Arena before show time, if that's ok with you that is." Matt said with a genuine look as he pulled out a square of sturdy gold foil with the letters VIP imprinted on it.

Sora was stunned. She felt her hand reach out and retrieve the ticket from his hand, yet it all felt so surreal. "F-fine. That's fine…" She stuttered, getting lost in his intense blue eyes. 'Why couldn't we have made the flyers blue?' She thought.

Matt smiled. "Great! So I guess I'll see you then?"

Sora nodded, shaking herself loose from the trance-like aura he gave off. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," He nodded and turned, heading out the main doors into the bright sunlight. Sora stared down at the pass in her hand. She guided her slightly wobbly feet back into the cafeteria, slipping into an empty seat next to Maya. She gaped at the sight of Sora's ticket.

"Matt gave it to me. He wants me to take pictures!" Sora said in more of a squeal. She remained in a daze for the remainder of the meeting, not really absorbing anything that was being said. She replayed the incident over and over in her mind. 'God, I must have looked like such an idiot just standing there, gawking at him! I bet my mouth was hanging open and everything!' She groaned to herself. She felt Maya rustle about next to her. She turned her head and realized that the snacks were being set out. Sora rose out of her chair and floated towards everyone else.

Maya couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the redhead standing in line in front of her. She was jerked out of her fun when she noticed a big blob of brown hair in the front foyer. She immediately tensed up and hurriedly rushed towards the door. "Be right back!" Sora heard her call out. Maya quietly sneaked out the cafeteria doors, shutting them gently behind her. She saw Tai, still in his soccer uniform, leaning against a vending machine. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to talk to Sora," He said plainly, inserting a few coins into the slot.

"You can't, we have a yearbook meeting!"

"So?" Tai asked, bending over to pull out a sports drink. "I'll just wait here 'til you guys are done." He took a long drink from his bottle.

Maya looked over her shoulder anxiously. She quickly shoved him on the other side of the vending machine, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

"Hey!" He said angrily as a bit of his drink sloshed onto his jersey.

"Sorry," Maya said quickly, peering around the vending machine checking to see if anyone was watching.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of our secret meetings," Tai said looking down at the girl next to him.

"Sorry, but I don't want Sora to know…" Her voice trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"That we're friends?" Tai asked, trying to finish her train of thought. Maya frowned a little. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad, is it?"

She frowned harder, "Listen, now may not be the best time to talk to Sora."

"Why?"

"Well first of all, she hates you, and second of all Matt just gave her a ticket to his concert at the dance!" Maya said matter-o-factly.

Tai crossed his arms, assuming his position against the vending machine. "What?" Maya smiled nervously at him. "Why'd he give it to Sora, why not you?"

"Trust me, I'm just as sorry as you are that I wasn't there!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Tai, just let her be I guess. All of this will blow over sooner and later.

"But I don't want it to just … blow over!" Tai replied angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because! I like her!" Tai blurted out.

Maya looked scandalized. "What? You just met her the other day and you already have feelings for her?"

"They're not _feelings_ Maya!" Tai mocked. "I just like her… as a friend! And friends don't stay mad at each other."

"Yeah, they also don't lie to each other." Maya stated. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later." She walked past without looking back.

Tai sighed heavily. 'Fantastic, now how am I supposed to apologize? She's all head-over-heels for Matt now… great!' He downed the last bit of his drink, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. Tai ran an aggravated hand through his tousled his hair as he walked away, morally defeated.

* * *

Awww… only 5 reviews for the last chapter? sniff THANK YOU VERY MUCH to the 5 who DID review. **JyouraKoumi, crest-of-music, JelieBeane, Anon**, and **guiltshow** this chapter was for YOU! 


	6. Letting Go

**Highs and Lows**

**Chapter Six: Letting Go**

**- Criquett**

A/N: YAY! Wow, seven reviews! I haven't gotten that many since… the first chapter! I am SO glad there are actually people who enjoy reading my work, but moreover I am thrilled to see so many TAIORA supporters! Also, I have received a few e-mails concerning Mimi's character. Just to clarify, I love Mimi! The fact that her character is so versatile, same thing about Matt, is wonderful! HUGE round of applause for **Spartan3500, taiora fan, Courage Sun, JyouraKoumi, nickygirl, crest-of-music, and IgStardust!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

"So anyway, there I was when out of the blue I hear someone call out my name. I turn around and what do you know, none other than Yamato Ishida is standing before me!" Sora said, fanning herself with her hand. The dance was only a week away.

"Oh. My. God! Are you serious? What did he say?" Yolei gasped.

"Well, he wants yearbook pictures of the band so he asked me personally to take them!" Sora boasted waving her golden ticket in the air. The four girls seated around Sora giggled profusely.

It was a rare, but wonderfully sunny late-March Monday. Though the air was still crisp and cool, everyone was relieved to have a sky full of sun shine down on them. Sora and her friends were seated outside in the picnic areas of their school for lunch. They all took turns holding and admiring what they wished could have been theirs as they passed the ticket back down to its lucky owner.

"Oh Sora, it's just not fair! I'm so jealous!" A blonde-haired girl huffed from across the table.

Sora smiled sympathetically. "I'll try to get autographs for all of you!"

"Ok ladies, lunch time is over, back in the building." Mr. Arai, the cafeteria monitor, announced. The girls packed away their lunch boxes and headed back inside the school. The bell rang soon after, announcing the beginning of fourth period. Sora and Maya parted ways with their friends as they headed down the hall towards the math department. They took their usual seats in front of Jun, who was reapplying some make-up.

"Cute bracelet Maya," She piped from behind her compact mirror.

"Thanks Jun, I got it for my birthday."

Jun gave a very fake smile. She noticed something shiny poking out from one of Sora's folders. She was about to ask when the teacher walked in, turning the lights off as a sign for everyone to settle down. She gasped in horror when it finally dawned to her what it was. Immediately, she whipped out her cell phone and began to furiously send a text message to Mimi about what had just developed.

* * *

"Mimi, your phone is vibrating on my foot," Tai said, gently kicking the blindingly bright pink purse resting against his foot.

"Huh?" A dazed pink-haired girl asked. "Oh, sorry Taichi." She reached down and picked up her purse, removing her cell phone from the inside pocket. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Tai turned to the girl next to him.

"Jun…" Mimi said slowly, re-reading the text message her best friend had sent. "…she sent me a text message…"

"Oh my god!" Davis mocked from Mimi's other side, covering a dramatic hand over his mouth. Tai sniggered.

She shot them both glares before answering. "It's nothing."

"Oh come on Meems. Davis was only joking, you know he's an ass!" Tai said.

"Yeah," Davis agreed. "What'd my twerpy sister have to say?"

Mimi remained silent for a moment. She looked up to make sure their substitute teacher, Mr. Kido, was out of ear reach. "She told me about Sora getting a pass to Matt's concert."

"Really!" Davis said turning to Tai, who pretended to look surprised.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it Tai?" Mimi pressed.

Tai felt his insides grow hot. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, ignoring her comment. He could sense her smiling malevolently to herself.

* * *

"Maya, can I borrow your curling iron before the dance?" Sora asked her friend erratically in the middle of their biology practical.

"Uh, sure." Maya said, looking quizzically at the ginger-haired girl.

Sora turned and smiled. "Thanks, could you pass me Meoma ventricosa?"

Maya thought hard and scanned the number of jars of preserved animals. "Oh! You mean the sea urchin?" She handed Sora a small jar, which contained a deep purple, spiky sea urchin.

"Correct!" Sora exclaimed. They continued the rest of class matching animals to their correct scientific name, hoping to complete the lengthy list before class ended.

"Ok," Maya sighed. "Last one, Tetraodontidae?"

Sora frowned. "I know this one… wait! Don't tell me… ugh, I don't know!" she said in despair. She looked up at Maya for the answer who instead puffed her cheeks up with air. "Oh, puffer fish!" Sora laughed.

"Precisely! We're finished! No homework!" The two girls high-fived each other as they turned in their completed list to the teacher. They gathered their knapsacks together as the clock showed only five minutes left in the day. "I finished watching that movie you lent to me over the weekend."

"Oh yeah?" Sora asked. "Wasn't it good?"

"Amazing! If you want you can stop by my place and pick it up."

"Ok, we'll go when the bell rings! Oh, but wait… I have to stop by and pick up my transcript report from the counseling office. It'll only take five minutes if you don't mind waiting!"

"Sure, I'll meet you out by the flag pole." Maya suggested as the bell rang.

"Sounds good, see you in five!" Sora said walking out of the science room. Maya slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed open the double doors that led outside. She felt immediately refreshed and relieved as the mixture of cool air and warm sunshine rained through her. She dropped her heavy bag at the foot of the flag pole and watched students file outside; some heading to their bikes, others just socializing and enjoying the beautiful weather.

Maya's heart skipped a beat as she recognized a familiar pair of goggles walk outside. She quickly dove for her bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, hoping they could disguise her. She heard a laugh somewhere behind her.

"Nice shades," Tai's voice teased. "Don't worry, Davis is going to soccer practice."

"Well then shouldn't you follow?" Maya asked, removing the glasses from her eyes and placing them on top of her head, brushing loose hairs away from her face.

"Please, I'm the captain!"

"All the more reason for you to go!"

"And! You didn't let me finish… and I'm Coach's favorite so he could care less," Tai stuck out a very pink tongue at the girl in front of him.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, any luck?"

Tai shook his head sadly. "Nope. Haven't had a chance."

"Haven't had a chance to what Tai?" A different voice said from behind the two. "Apologize?"

"Sora! Hey! How are you?" Tai asked rather surprised.

"Just dandy!" She replied a bit harshly. "Thanks for asking."

Tai sighed. "Listen Sora, I want to apologize for… you know. I was stupid and inconsiderate and stupid-"

"You lied Tai." Sora said. Her voice wasn't angry, nor was it upset. She said it, plain and simple. But that was all it took.

He looked down into her bright crimson eyes. No emotion, no heart, just truth shown through them. Tai felt the muscles in his throat begin to contract. "Sora, you have to listen to me-"

"No Tai. I'm through with you. I don't ever want to see your deceitful face again!" She spat as she walked past him down the street. Maya was about to follow when she turned back to see a miserable Tai. He leaned against the flag pole, head heaved down in guilt and regret.

She looked empathetically towards him, "Sora, why not just hear him out?"

"No! Not after what he did! And since when have you gone and joined forces with Tai?" Sora said angrily.

"Joined forces? I defended you! And then he told me, in his words, what happened and what he had really intended to happen!"

"Oh yeah? And what was that? To be another trophy girl for him? Another plaque for his wall of whores?"

"Sora, that's mean." Maya said severely, eyeing her friend carefully.

"I don't care! He's a stupid jock looking for dumb girls to fertilize!" Sora yelled.

"He wants to be friends with you!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya, I can't and frankly don't want to be "friends" with that that thing, that Neanderthal! End of story!" Maya sighed in defeat. She saw no end to Sora's stubbornness as she quietly walked with her down the street. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Maya said. "I know it's hard, but he's really kicking himself for what happened." To her surprise Sora remained silent and didn't retort back. They continued to walk in a humble silence, both girls engrossed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Tai watched the two girls disappear around the corner. 'I've had it with her! I tried to apologize and if she won't accept it well that's her own damn fault!' He picked himself up from the ground and jogged back to the soccer field. He quickly changed into his uniform and met the rest the team in the middle of the field.

"You're late Kamiya." Coach Kasai said flatly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Never mind, listen get these kids started on warm-ups, I have a quick meeting with the Headmaster."

Tai nodded. "Ok, let's get serious!" He announced to the team. "Stretch out!" He observed as the rest of the team spread out across the field and begin to stretch and shake out their tense muscles. "Laps!" He yelled after five minutes as he began to jog around the field.

Running felt good. Everything around him stopped. He was in control. He pushed all of his thoughts, both good and bad, out of his mind and focused just on running. He controlled his breathing rate, trying to keep it as rhythmic and steady as possible. He controlled the tension in his calf muscles, flexing and releasing them. He mentally kept track of his time, trying to break new records even if it meant by just a second.

Tai saw Coach return back to the field with a manila folder tucked securely under his arm. He blew his whistle, calling everyone toward him. "Ok, now that everyone is panting and sweaty, let's get started! Takeru, we're going to practice shooting!"

A blonde haired boy next to Tai nodded as he jogged off towards his position as goalie in front of the nets. One by one the boys took turns trying to kick the ball into the net past T.K. Coach stood on the sidelines making notes on his bright red clipboard, monitoring his team's progression.

After a solid hour of dribbling, shooting and passing Coach Kasai finally blew his whistle. "Good hustle today! Okay, walk a lap for cool down today and hit the locker rooms! Oh, but Tai, I need a word with you in my office."

Tai followed his Coach back into the athletics department, which was nothing more than an air conditioned shed with small cubicles inside. He led him into one of the cubicles and him sit in front of his crowded desk. "What is it Coach?"

"Well, I met with the Headmaster today. Midterm examination results are in, and even though students aren't allowed to find out their scores until after spring break, we thought it was necessary to talk to you about them now." He paused, looking over at Tai. "Kamiya, you've worked wonders with this team, you're a natural born leader."

"Thank you sir."

"But like all extracurricular activities at this school, students must maintain a certain grade point average, and I'm afraid you're on the brink. You failed your history exam, which severely dropped your average. We talked to Miss Asami, and she agreed to re-test you, but you're going to have to put in some real book time otherwise 'll be forced to kick you off the team."

"But Coach! I'm the captain! You just said yourself how great I pulled the team together!" Tai yelled.

"I know! But you need the grades to back up your leadership! I'm sorry, it's school policy." Coach said. "If you need help finding a tutor or anything just let me know. I'm not letting you fail that class."

Tai sighed. "When can I re-test?"

"Two weeks. The Wednesday after the spring dance."

Tai shook his head in disbelief. He thanked the Coach and slumped out of his office. He met Davis in the locker room and told him the bad news. "What the hell man? Do you think you'll be able to pull it off?"

"I have to! I have to study my ass off!"

"No kidding! The test was over all the material we learned three months ago! If I can help in anyway let me know man." Davis consoled, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Tai collapsed on a nearby bench, his head in his hands. 'Who am I kidding. There's no way I'll be able to learn all that crap, I couldn't even get it the first time with a teacher let alone now by myself, unless… no, she'd never agree.' Then, almost as if he had been reading his mind, Davis piped up.

"Why don't you ask Sora to help you? She completed mission impossible with you over chemistry, why not a little history?"

Tai shook his head. "Are you kidding me? She still won't talk to me! I apologized and tried to explain everything but she won't even listen! I don't care though, I don't need her." He convinced himself to get through it by himself, and that's what he was going to do.

* * *

Finished! If you have any suggestions/comments/flames/rants whatever! Please review and tell me everything! Don't worry, like I promised this WILL be taiora, so bear with me! Thanks! 


End file.
